Twisted Realities
by Kyoto-chan
Summary: [Hoennshipping] She stood there, and without hesitating, she believed them. Her vowed enemies, and she put his life in their hands.
1. Lost Hope

Twisted Realities

by Kyoto-chan

A/N: Bleh. Rewrote TR 'cause I couldn't get anywhere (and I mean ANYWHERE) with the plot I had then. But...now I have a good one! Now just have to figure out what May's gonna have to give up to "save" Brendan's life. Oops, revealed too much there! -sweatdrop-

**Disclaimer: Attention all shoppers of Kyoto-Mart. Kyoto-chan does not own Pokemon, tell it to a friend.**

_Summary: She stood there, and without hesitating, she believed them. Her vowed enemies, and she trusted his life in their hands._

Key:

_'thoughts'_

_Unsaid things (e.g., in May's dream) and emphasis if in middle of sentence_

_--FLASHBACK--_

"talking"

**_Sound FX_**

(End Authoress Transmission)-

_Hurt him. You know you want to._

She listened to the voice, her heart believing every word. Yet her heart _belonged_ to him, and somehow came back to her. She _loved_ him, and yet she felt a burning desire to injure him. She knew not what was happening, and before she knew it, he disappeared like a flash, her hands red.

_Excellent..._

She tried to yell out a cry of disbelief that her first love was gone, but when she opened her mouth, not one word came out.

(-End Dream Sequence-)

"Help...me..." a small, muffled cry uttered, as a girl of fourteen awoke, and stared at her hands. They were her usual pale, and she just stared at them, until she shook her head.

_'I could've sworn...my fingers were red...red with blood...blood that wasn't mine...'_ she whispered to herself.

She shivered, and looked at the clock at her bedside. "Good, it's a Saturday."

She yawned, and before long, a younger male voice came calling for her.

"Dammit, MAY! GET YOUR BOTTOM INTO GEAR!"

May groaned, and poked her head through the small opening she made after twisting the doorknob.

"Why!"

The voice sighed with anger, "BECAUSE WE WERE SUPPOSED TO EAT BREAKFAST WITH THE BIRCHES ABOUT HALF-AN-HOUR AGO!"

May tensed up and whacked herself mentally.

_'Damn! I totally forgot!'_

"Fine! Gimme five minutes, Max, and I'll be right down!" May yelled.

Max called back, "Fine, but only five! Mom and Dad are getting impaitient!"

May slipped out of her pajamas, and ended up in her usual trainer get-up. Red bandana, yellow fannypack, black shorts, red and white t-shirt, any of that come to mind?

She rushed down the stairs after brushing her teeth quickly, and was panting as Max stopped a stopwatch.

"Wow. 3 minutes, 1.342 seconds." he commented.

"Shut up, Max." May hissed.

She walked out the door, to see her mother and father.

"Where were you, May?" her mother questioned angrily.

Her father, known as the Petalburg Gym Leader, Norman, added, "We were supposed to meet the Birches--"

May finished, "about half-an-hour ago, I know. Max told me."

"Now, tut tut, get into the car!" her mother commanded, and May and Max obeyed.

**--FIVE MINUTES LATER--**

"Ah, they're finally here!" a certain brown-haired professor said, as he was waiting at the table with his son and wife.

The white-haired boy looked up from his bored position at his father's alert, and smiled. "Hoorah! I thought they forgot or something!"

"Nah, we wouldn't forget you guys...so, how's researching with your dad going, Brendan?" Norman asked curiously, as his family of four seated themselves at the table.

Brendan shrugged. "Not as exciting as taking the league challenge again, sadly. Is May still basking in the glow of her 'champion-ism', Mr. Maple?"

At the remark, May hit him on the back of his head with the palm of her hand, and Brendan started rubbing the back of his head from pain. "Owwww..."

"And that's from saying such a thing, Brendan. You should be more polite!" May critisized.

Brendan growled, "I _am_ being polite, May. You're the one who shouldn't have bragging rights because you beat your best friend at the Hoenn League, you know! Ow..."

As the glaring match began (with Max sweatdropping in the sidelines, across from the two big rivals) Norman and the Professor stepped in.

"Now now kids, it's not courteous to glare at breakfast..." they said, with a tone of caution in their voice.

With a 'hmmph', they crossed their arms and looked away from each other. As two rivals, this was a typical thing for them to do, even though we all know that they actually really like each other. (-winkwinknudgenudge-) They usually made up the next minute, anyway.

"So, how're your scrambled eggs?" May asked the trainer sitting next to her, as he finished a bite of his breakfast.

Brendan shrugged, "Not bad. How're your pancakes?"

"Diito."

Max sweatdropped at the sudden 'becoming-friends-again' thing, and just shook it off. It _was_ typical, anyway.

**--ABOUT FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER--**

"Ah! We're finished! Now let's head over to the park!" May's mother grinned.

Max forcefully coughed, "You don't have to say it twice, you know..."

The people all headed into their designated cars, and started riding on the trip to the park. May's mind drifted off back to her dream in the morning, and she sighed deeply, knowing that if she didn't say anything, it might've been too late.

**--ARRIVAL OF THE PARK--**

"Alright, just give us a minute to make lunch, kids, and after you guys are finished frolicking around, we'll call you for lunch!" Brendan's mother smiled cheerfully, as everyone else picked up two slices of bread and started putting stuff in it.

May walked up to Brendan, and whispered in his ear, "I...I need to tell you something, but it's kind of personal...so why don't we talk somewhere else?"

"Sure...we'll talk at the swingset, then." Brendan whispered back, seemingly distant.

With that, May sat on one of the swings and just started swinging slowly, with Brendan on the swing next to her.

"Have...have you ever felt like you think that you might like someone more than a best friend? Even...love that person?" May asked softly.

Brendan was caught by surprise, and hesitated a bit.

_'OF COURSE! YOU!'_ his mind screamed out, but he replied with a simple, "I...don't know."

May had a brief look of sorrow on her face, and she said to him, "I...think...I...might...like you more than I do now."

Brendan stared at her face, their eyes meeting. He uttered an, "Oh." and just looked down, letting the hair from the back of his hair brush over his face, covering his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, but...I don't like you that way." he lied, and a tear found its way from his eyes, leading the way for a small trickle of tears.

May bit her lip to prevent the tears that were forming in her eyes from falling, and said, "It's...okay. I just thought...that..." (A/N: Eep, my fingers hurt from typing this...TT)

With that, the trail of tears rolled down her cheeks, and she wiped them away, trying not to worry the others. But...she knew...she knew that Brendan would probably be stricken by guilt.

"But...don't worry about it." She put on a fake smile and looked at him. "See? I've already gotten over it!"

Brendan could see the sorrow in her eyes, and he thought_, 'I'm...sorry I lied to you. But...why must you say you're happy when you're not? I can see it inyour eyes...the tears, everything. You make me feel sadder than I donow..._'

"That's good to hear." Brendan said dully.

The two started to walk back to the picnic table, as their parents called them for lunch. As the others chattered away, Brendan and May were silent, not speaking at all.

**--BACK HOME--**

Brendan plopped down on his chair, stricken with the guilt that had overcome him. He had _lied_ about his feelings for her. He _lied_. But he got what he had deserved. A person lurked about the Birch house at nighttime, and had shot a bullet through the young Birch's window, and missed his heart by a mile. But he was unconcious, and his mother found him on the floor, and called the hospital, hysteric.

**--MAPLE HOUSE--**

"W-what! Brendan's in the hospital!" Mrs. Maple, or Caroline, said loudly.

May, who was watching T.V. to drown out her sorrows, looked up at her mother with a bewildered expression on her face. Sure, it was what he deserved for breaking her heart, but...it wasn't supposed to happen like that.

"What do you mean he's in the hospital? He was fine today..." she managed to squeak out softly.

"Alright, we're coming right away!" Caroline said through the telephone to the still-hysteric Mrs. Birch, and rounded up the family to get to Oldale's Pokemon Center right away.

**--OLDALE TOWN POKEMON CENTER: BRENDAN BIRCH'S ROOM--**

May just looked at the unconcious figure of Brendan, who was still breathing. She just stared at him.

"Well, Brendan's got a bullet in his body, but we managed to extract it. However, we came up with the diagnosis that he's suffering from Cysrtaistis, a rare disease. We haven'tacquiredthe cure for it yet, but only one person has the antidote, and he won't sell it. However, Cysrtaistis makes its victim comatose for a while, then once he's awake for a maximum of a week, he'll die. However, that won't happen if the antidote is given to him. An extra dosage of the disease will surely kill him." the doctor said, giving her full diagnosis.

May's hands were holding onto the cuff of her shorts like she was anxious to see if he was just playing a dirty trick on her, and everyone but her was in on it. But no signs of movement, except for his chest, which was moving up and down from his breathing.

_'Please...get better, Brendan. I don't want you to die.'_

(End Chapter)-

A/N: Whoo-wee. That was a long chapter, emotional, too. -nods- So, you know the drill--R&R! -smile-


	2. Vow

Twisted Realities

by Kyoto-chan

Authoress Notes: Okay, as of now, since I'm brimming with complete inspiration, I've decided to update. I believe my formatting will be changed, as I've started to use another word processor instead of my usual WordPad. Plus, it tended to tick me off. But if my hunch is wrong, it'll still be the same. –grin-

Anyway, shall we continue?

**Disclaimer: Dudes, repeat after me: -says very slowly- FANfiction!See that capitalized area? It says _fan_! Therefore I'm a _fan_ and not Satoshi Tajiri! Got that!**

(-End Authoress Transmission-)

She stared blankly at the sleeping body of Brendan Birch. Then she did the only thing which came to mind.

"Ano…excuse me ma'am, but…who is the one with the antidote?" May questioned politely. (A/N: Yes, fine, I admit it. I used 'ano', which is the Japanese word for 'um…' alright!)

The doctor looked at her suspiciously, and motioned for her to come a little closer.

"Okay, I didn't want anyone to know this…but, the one who has the antidote for Cysrtaistis is…Maxie, of Team Magma," she whispered.

May was a bit taken back.

"I think I just heard you say Maxie had the antidote."

The doctor shook her head softly, "I'm sorry. That's why I didn't tell you sooner. If Maxie knows that Brendan, one of only two sworn enemies after he joined up with Archie, is suffering from the disease that _he_ introduced, he'll never give up the antidote. I'm sorry, Ms. Maple. I know it must hurt to see your friend like this."

May wouldn't believe her, but she had to. Maxie had the antidote, and he would never give it to Brendan. He was weak, and she was going to go out of her way, try to set a deal with Maxie. Even though she knew that the likelihood of her succeeding was slim to none. But she had to take that risk. Because…she still loved him, even though he put her through that rejection.

"Well, May, we're going home now! Do you want to stay and watch over Brendan?" Mrs. Maple inquired.

May sighed, "I could just stay here. I don't want anyone to hurt Brendan by sabotaging the systems or anything like that. I'll just stay here, okay, Mom?"

May's mother smiled at her. "Yeah, it's okay. Well, we can't go here for about two days, so see you soon!"

The doctor looked at May, and sighed. "It looks like you'll stay with Brendan even through suffering, right?"

May put on a weak smile. "Yeah…I guess so," she murmured.

"In that case, I'll go get you a blanket and a pillow, okay?" the doctor smiled.

Then she exited. May got up from the couch-chair (which happened to be a guest bed in disguise) and stood up next to Brendan. She clutched his hand with her own, trying her hardest not to break down and start crying. It hurt her to see him like this, but she would stay there with him. Even though she knew he didn't feel about her the way she did about him…or a certain lie that he told to do this to her.

"Don't worry, Brendan. I'll save you," May said, and pushed the chair she was sitting in closer to his hospital bed.

She yawned, and put her arms around on the side of the hospital bed which Brendan wasn't sleeping in. She put her head on her arms, and she looked as if she fell asleep in school. She yawned again, due to her lack of sleep that day, and fell asleep on the spot.

The doctor walked in and found May sleeping. She smiled, and walked over to the girl, placing a pillow under her arms and a blanket on top of her.

The doctor whispered, "Good luck, Ms. Maple. You're going to need it."

She snickered, as she put on a Team Aqua bandana, and walked out of the darkening hospital.

(-End Chapter-)

A/N: -coughs- Jeez, this took me a while. Anyway, this gives a new twist to the story, right? Anyway, you should be happy I'm updating! –grins-


	3. Beginning Journey

Twisted Realities

by Kyoto-chan

A/N: Wai…I've finally updated...x.x; I've been recently exposed to CCS (again--with ExT dreams carrying fic ideas to neglect TR, sadly) and something that most have not even heard of, so...I won't say anything about it. (Those at the HSing thread should know...)

So...I'll start writing again.

**Disclaimer: Kyoto doesn't own Pokemon, and didn't get it for her birthday (which was yesterday), either. -.-;**

* * *

"Sir...come in, sir!" a voice said, looking into her PokeNav.

She was undoubtedly the "doctor" that took care of Brendan.

_Crackle...sizzle..."Yes, hello?"_

"Sir, our plan has worked, as well as phase two! Birch is in the coma, and Maple's still thinking that she can defeat us! But sir...what's phase three?"

Archie snickered into the PokeNav from afar.

"I put it in your pack before you left. But what it's for will be revealed soon enough."

The woman, now known as Mizu, sighed, looking back into the dim light of the room Brendan was in with May, and glanced at her PokeNav unsure. Sure, she was a part of Team Aqua, but she never wanted anyone to get hurt. She looked in her pack, and saw a small unfamiliar case and opened it, seeing there was a syringe with some medicine in it. Mizu knew that it should be something dangerous, so she didn't touch it and just closed the case, placing it back where she found it.

"What is he planning?"

"May, where are you going?" a half-asleep Max yawned, wiping his eyes of the sleepy sand.

May shushed him, and said, "Max, don't say anything about this to mom and dad, okay? I'm going to do something dangerous..."

"Dangerous like the time you wanted to go bungee jumping?"

"Yes, Max, like the time I wanted to go bungee jumping."

"Can I come?" Max pleaded.

May sighed, "Sorry Max. You can't come. I'm going to go face Archie."

"Archie...as in Team Aqua Leader Archie?"

"Yes Max, that guy."

"But May! It's too dangerous! Last time you and Brendan went to battle him, you ended up with a gun aimed for your head! You're just lucky Brendan knocked it out of his hands!"

May's eyes faced the ground. She remembered that life-threatening experience, and how Brendan blushed once she hugged her savior. That was perfectly what could be said about when she first realized her feelings. She shook it off, once Max's voice of "May? Hello? May, anyone there?" came into her earshot.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Oy, I was afraid you'd fainted while standing up! I thought you could've been a robot that ran out of batteries!"

"Max, lay off the sci-fi. By the way, you're old enough to know that your big sis isn't a robot."

"Hmm...good point!"

"But Max...promise me you won't tell mon and dad."

"Fineeee."

"Thanks. Bye!"

* * *

Max sighed, plopping himself on the couch as his mother and father slept peacefully, and his sister left the door. It was in the middle of the night, and he was _not_ about to fall asleep. So he decided to call his good friend, Vivi Winstrate! (A/N: OMFG. That just reminded me of my good friend Vivi. xDD)

"Hi Vivi? You asleep?"

"Of course not! Why would I be sleeping when it's already _three freaking o'clock in the morning_!" came the sarcastic shout of his female friend through the PokeNav he received from President Stone.

"Jeez, sorry! I just...can't sleep."

Vivi's tone softened. "Why not?"

"My sister just ran away."

"HUH!"

"Just kidding. She went off in search of Archie, and doesn't want our parents to know."

"Ahh...I see. And you're telling me this...why, exactly?"

"You're the only one I can trust with this secret. You must absolutely, positively not tell your brother Vito, or your grandma, or even your parents! They might call May and try to talk her out of it. She's bent on rescuing Brendan."

"Her boyfriend, right?"

"Yep, 'cept she'd never admit it in a million years." Max chortled.

Vivi giggled on the other end of the phone. "So...bye Max. I need to wake up super-duper early tomorrow."

"Okay...Bye."

Max's call ended with a _ping_ when he pressed the _End Call_ button.

He sighed, hoping his sister would be okay.

* * *

May called out her trusty Altaria and petted its wings softly.

"Hi there, buddy! Could you give me a lift to Lilycove?" May smiled sweetly, already in the passenger-area she was so familiar with.

The Altaria trilled happily, and flew up, flying all the way to Lilycove, home of the Pokemon Contests.

May walked over to the coast, and returned the Altaria into its PokeBall. She looked carefully for the old hideout--since it was closed, it was definitely a good hiding place. She remembered Brendan's adventure into the Magma hideout--which the entrance/egress was activated by the Magma Emblem he found on the ground. She was sure that the Aqua hideout now acted the same way, and her, being a former member of Team Aqua, knew she could get it.

"Come out, Azumarril!" May called, throwing the PokeBall in the air.

A rabbit-like Pokemon came out in a white flash, and jumped in the water, its back towards May. The female trainer hopped on the Pokemon and then headed for the cavern. A rumbling came once she approached it, and a door opened. May entered, just eager to face whatever was awaiting her.

* * *

A/N: Yep...this was definitely a filler chapter. -Fiery throws shoe at Kyoto- Itai. Anyway, R&R this update! And remember, flames fed to Fiery! 


	4. Consequences for Love

Twisted Realities

by Kyoto-chan

A/N: ...It's been soooo long since I last updated. Gomen ne, but I've had a writer's block for TR for a while! -sweatdrop- I haven't fully gotten rid of it, but I can progress with TR with a little writer's block.

**Disclaimer: You've heard it once, twice, even THREE FREAKING TIMES! Doesn't it sink into your head? KYOTO DOESN'T OWN POKEMON.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Consequences for Love**

May returned her Azumarril into its PokeBall, and snuck around into the next room, avoiding the two Aqua members that were currently on watch and pretending not to notice her.

One Aqua member cleared his throat once May had been out of earshot, and whispered into his walkie-talkie, "Maple's out of sector one. Moving into sector two. Plan okay at this point."

* * *

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" an executive Aqua shouted at May, running after her.

May gulped, running into a dead end.

She picked out one of her PokeBalls randomly, quivering at the fact it might have been her Blaziken.

"Okay, come out!" she called, throwing the PokeBall in the air.

And her fear was confirmed, it was, indeed, Blaziken.

The executive laughed at May, "That Blaziken's the best you can do, Champ? Go Sharpedo!"

The executive's PokeBall was in the air, her Sharpedo released onto the water.

"Use tackle, now!"

May quickly commanded, "Blaziken, dodge and use flamethrower!"

Blaziken obeyed, using the flamethrower, but affecting the Sharpedo only a little.

* * *

Archie replied to the Aqua, "Good. Following alarm phase."

He spun around in his chair onto his desk, and opened the hard plastic cover of the alarm, only to slam it down hard.

Red lights flashed in every room, and the P.A. system announced, "Red alert! All Aquas discontinue current work, and fall back! _This is not a false alarm, nor a drill!_"

The P.A. system continued repeating the same thing.

* * *

"Damn it! Maple, you got lucky!" the executive growled, withdrawing her Pokemon from the battle, then running away.

May looked around, and blinked.

"Red alert? They must've changed their alarms since I quit! At least this is a distraction..."

She quickly navigated through the rooms, until she ended up where Archie was sitting, apparently looking as if he was waiting for her.

"Kukuku...you've finally arrived, May Maple."

May was surprised.

"What do you mean by _finally_, Archie!"

"This was all a set-up. That executive was a detour, and even the nurse that was taking care of your precious Brendan Birch was in on the plan."

_'The...nurse...! She was an Aqua all along!'_

May's eyebrows furrowed, as she grew angrier.

"Fine Archie, but give me what I want!"

"What you want? Oh you must mean this!" Archie exclaimed, pulling out a test tube from his desk drawer. "The antidote!"

May growled, "Yes, you know what I want, Archie!"

The Aqua Leader laughed sadistically, "But first, you must give me what I want. Join Aqua again, and become mortal enemies with that Birch kid."

May's eyes widened.

_'For Brendan to live...I must become his enemy?'_

"Oh, and you must also never ever try to leave Aqua, because you know, one bullet piercing through Mr. Brendan Birch will kill him--especially if pointed at his heart or his head..."

She gulped, and her heart sunk. She couldn't run away again, just because of love. Brendan would die if she would try to become his friend after leaving Aqua.

A few rebellious tears fell from May's eyes, but she said her final decision after wiping them away: "Fine."

* * *

A/N: Short chapter! Maa', this changes the ending I had in store at the beginning, but the ending would be a bit softer. -smiles- So no Evil-chan (Kanta), what I told you in the PM is now...untrue. P -pats her ebil twin on the back- You weren't going to reveal it anyway. xD 


	5. Bitter Hate

Twisted Realities

by Kyoto-chan

A/N: Fweeeee! I've updated again! Yayness! xDD

Anyway, I'm actually going to reply to my reviews this time. xDD

But first! The disclaimer! FIERY!

Fiery: ...again? -.-;;

**Disclaimer: Kyoto doesn't own Pokemon. Besides, if she did, she may have forgotten from all those shoes I threw at her head.**

* * *

Kyoto-chan Review Replies!

Evil-chan (Kanta) : LOL. -patpat- Yeah...I'd feel sorry for May too. -sniffles- I'm sad because the last chapter is going to be all depressing and stuff...

neogirl7900 : Actually, May's last name isn't Yura, because I was actually reading captions. (Look at Dogasu's Backpack for more clarification on that episode.) :P Anyway, Maple is just something Breezeh made up for May's last name, and I'm just using it. :P (Breeze, DON'T HURT ME!) And thanks for reminding me. I'll change that! What's wrong with lying about feelings? Brendan's just shocked by her question, and he's afraid that people will try to kidnap him and hold him for ransom for getting to May's money! (and vice-versa.) He's trying to deny all his feelings, too. -glares at you- Gah, I hear that "no author notes in the middle of the story!" thing too often...

CG : Naw, it's okay you haven't reviewed until now. Haha...yep, I'm better than CG! LOL. -repeating that thing she said back at Serebii-

* * *

May held her hand out for Archie's antidote, but then just as he was going to give it to her, Archie took it back and waved it in the air.

"Are you sure you'll join up with me?"

May nodded hesitantly, still holding her hand out.

Archie's fingers let the vial slip through, and on the floor was a mess of hard plastic and orange liquid.

"Oops! My bad!" he laughed.

May glared at him, "Why did you do that!"

He smiled, "Don't worry your head off, Ms. Maple. One of my grunts--the 'nurse' that was watching over Brendan--is at the hospital with the antidote."

May let out a breath that she hadn't known she was keeping in.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Mizu snuck into the room of the runner-up Champion, and inserted the syringe into Brendan's bloodstream.

The boy's eyes opened slowly, as he coughed, taking the oxygen mask off of his face.

"W-where am I? All I remember...is...a gunshot...then it's all a blank...how'd I get here?"

Mizu smiled a fake smile at Brendan, and said, "You're in the hospital...you just woke up from a 3-day comatose state."

The white-haired boy looked around the room, now sitting upright.

"Where's May?"

"Ah...the Champion? She...had to do something. But she left this note for you..."

Mizu handed a piece of paper that was worked on by the finest of the Aqua forgers, to make it as identical to May's handwriting as possible.

"_Dearest Brendan,_

_I'm sorry to say this, but I have joined up with Team Aqua. I cannot tell you why, but...I guess I could say I fell out of love with you. I'm still harboring a grudge against you for making me live through one of the saddest stages of my life, so now I refuse to be your friend._

_Please don't worry about me._

_--May_"

Brendan's eyes began filled with a few angry tears, as they fell down from his eyes, dropping on the note. He crumpled it slightly, and then wiped away the tears with his arm.

_'If this is how it's come to be...then I refuse to be your friend too, May.'_ Brendan thought bitterly to himself.

May had just arrived upon the scene, to check up on Brendan. She heard something she thought she would never hear from Brendan's mouth.

"I hate you, May."

A few tears fell down from her cheeks, and landed on the tiled floor below her.

* * *

A/N: -wails- The ending of this chapter was soooo sad! The chapter was short, too. -sweatdrops-

-sighs- With this, I'm afraid the next chapter's going to be the last one. Sooo...REVIEW DARN YOU!


	6. Beginning of the End

Twisted Realities

by Kyoto-chan

A/N: Fwee. This is the last chapter of TR, and it's highly emotional. I think it might be depressing, sooo...if you're already depressed, I think that you shouldn't read this. Of course, there's no suicidal attempts or anything. -grin- I should warn you, some of this was under the influence of one too many BLEACH fics, IchiRuki to be exact. -bangs head on table- Anyway! Commence with everything else!

**Disclaimer: This is Fiery speaking. I OWN POKEMON! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Actually, I don't, 'cause why would I own my own species?**

* * *

Kyoto's Review Replies!

CG and Rabbit-chan(Marichi) -- GAH. How could anyone not notice those words that I said. "MADE BY THE BEST FORGERS OF AQUA". So no, May didn't write that note. Besides, she just came in, remember? So she was too busy fighting Aqua to write that note.

neogirl7900-- Fwaa, I feel so guilty for not giving them a happy ending. But something might happen that'll probably make a few people happy.

* * *

Five months had passed since May heard those words. They still haunted her at night. She sobbed quietly at night, tossing and turning. It was then she decided that she would finally explain herself.

* * *

The cherry blossom trees were in season once again, as the now-Aqua-member May had approached Brendan, who was standing near a bench.

"May? Cheh, I should've known it would've been you." Brendan said bitterly, turning around to face her, with his hands in his pockets.

The wind blew towards Brendan, making the cherry blossom petals fly towards in his direction as well.

"Brendan, I'm so sorry. But I have to tell you one thing, _I didn't write that note._" May confessed.

Brendan replied, "Then how can you explain the fact that it was your _exact_ handwriting!"

May slapped him, saying through her tears, "I was too busy worried as hell that the antidote wouldn't get to you in time. Why would I go to all the trouble of fighting _Archie_ to get you that damned antidote! Truth is, Mr. Birch, I still _loved_ you. You broke my heart twice, and what did I do the first time? I forgave you. The second time, you said you _hated_ me. You think I could forgive that!"

Brendan touched the now-red handmark on his cheek, and then grabbed the top of her forearms forcefully.

"Then if you're telling me all these truths, I'll have to tell you honestly too. You broke _my_ heart when I read that note. I broke my own, when I lied to you, telling you I didn't love you back."

May looked up from the ground, her cheeks streaked with the trails her tears left.

"You--mmph..." she muttered, her dialogue being interrupted by the feeling of Brendan's mouth on top of hers.

The kiss was brief, but enough to leave May shocked.

"Br-Brendan..." she muttered, and hugged him, crying into his chest. "I'm so sorry! I went through all those things for you. I re-joined Aqua, for _you_!"

Brendan let go of May, leaving her crying by herself, without any support.

"May, I'm sorry. I...I have to go now. But...promise me...promise me you'll never leave me again. Because when I know that, you'll always be...right here." Brendan said, placing his hand over his heart.

"I promise." May said, wiping her tears away with her gloves.

**-Owari-**

* * *

A/N: x.x; I feel so un...unaccomplished! I wanted a sadder ending, but I guess this way is okay, too. LOL. Well, after this, look forward for my next Hoennshippy, _Obsession_! -smiles- But this leaves an empty feeling in me. -sweatdrops- Must be the shortness, though... 


End file.
